My invention relates to a selection and power reset circuit, and particularly to such a circuit for use with a pluralty of programming memories and a microprocessor.
Certain types of electronic devices can be made responsive to a predetermined signal or code. One example of such devices is a paging radio receiver. Such a receiver is carried by a user, and is responsive to a unique signal or code for calling or paging only that particular user. Typically, the unique response is provided by a programmed code plug associated with the receiver. A code plug is an electronic device which has a memory circuit that is permanently programmed to provide the necessary circuit configuration or logic to make the receiver responsive only to a selected code or signal. However, there are various types of code plugs, each of which may require a different type of circuit for programming the code plug.
Accordingly, one object of my invention is to provide a new and improved circuit for operating a plurality of different programming circuits.
Another and more specific object of my invention is to provide a new and improved circuit that supplies power and connects a desired memory circuit to the programming circuit for a code plug to be programmed.
In many programming circuits, a microprocessor is used in connection with memory circuits to effect the programming of the code plug or other device. Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved circuit that selects and powers one desired memory circuit from a plurality of memory ciruits, and that also resets the microprocessor each time a memory circuit is selected.
Where a plurality of memory circuits are provided, the necessary current or power may be large or excessive if all the memory circuits are kept energized. Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved circuit that powers only the one desired memory circuit of a plurality of memory circuits used in association with a microprocessor for programming, thereby saving power.